


Cuts

by Karliebug116



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116
Summary: Scars and gore...





	Cuts

You look at your scars,  
You look at the blade.  
Knowing that you should be afraid.

But you stare in solemn silence,  
With a plan in your mind,  
And pick up the blade,  
With blood to find.

You cut deep into your skin,  
Feeling the burn,  
Feelings so numb.

You look at the blood,  
And the only thing you can think is,

"What have I done?"


End file.
